The White Guardian Trilogy 1: The Race Against Happiness
by SeventyThree
Summary: The White Guardian Trilogy: The White Guardian sends a cargo pilot named Jack on three missions to stop the evil machinations of the Black Guardian from corrupting the universe. In The Race Against Happiness, Jack teams up with an unlikely ally to stop the citizens of an alien city from coming face-to-face with death, or worse. (Doctor Who #1)
1. Prologue

Jack stepped out of the spaceship. The spaceship had crashed down on a desolate and lifeless desert planet, and he was the only person aboard. Taking cargo of medium importance to a close trading station was not usually like this.

As Jack was captain of a cargo ship, he spent most of his days sitting around bored. The ship had an autopilot, and he questioned why a captain was needed at all. Still, as it payed an okay amount and there weren't any other good jobs, he continued working in the position.

Jack checked his database. This planet was cataloged as being uninhabited. Yet, far away, he saw a glimmer of light. It looked like some sort of glass. Was that a rock? He went closer, and then squinted at the object again. No, it looked like some kind of glass hut! He dashed towards it. Maybe someone _did_ live there and he could get help for his spacecraft.

As he got closer, he spied a man dressed in white robes sitting on a chair, also made of glass, inside the hut. He must be imagining it. Jack rubbed his eyes. It was still there.

"You there! What is your name, and why are you here?" Jack called to the man.

"Come closer. Don't be worried. I won't hurt you," the man laughed, "Far from it. You are expected."

"Expected?" Jack thought, "What's this all about?" Though he was suspicious of the whole thing, in spite of himself, Jack ran for the hut.

Once Jack arrived at the hut and entered, the man started speaking.

"Ah, Jack. How nice of you to come. Do you know who I am, Jack?" the man asked.

"No. Who are you?" he said in reply.

"I am known as the White Guardian, guardian of all that is good in the cosmos. And I am _your_ guardian. You have a job to do. Yes, there will be a reward."

"What is this reward?"

"A way to be able to quit your job and live out the rest of your life in happiness, not boredom."

Jack thought it over.

"Okay. What must I do?" Jack asked.

"I am the White Guardian, guardian of good. However, in the cosmos there must be balance. My counterpart, the Black Guardian, is the guardian of everything that is evil. He has created a plan that could destroy all good and happiness in this whole galaxy. He _must_ be stopped."

"Can't you stop him yourself?"

"I am afraid I cannot. You see, we Guardians cannot work directly. We must work through others. That is why I need you to stop the Black Guardian's minions from destroying all that is good in this currently happy galaxy. Your ship has already been set with co-ordinates to three different places where you must complete certain tasks so that the Black Guardian cannot complete his master plan. I have noted the tasks that must be done on the in-flight computer."

"How did you do that?"

"Good luck…" Before Jack could say anything more, the man faded away into thin air, along with the chair and the hut, without suppling an answer.

"I suppose it's for a good cause," Jack said to himself.

Once he got to his ship, he found that it was no longer damaged and that it would fly! He checked the computer just like the White Guardian told him to, and found the tasks and co-ordinates on there as well!

"Might as well," he thought as he buckled his seat belt and programmed the ship to go to the first set of co-ordinates, "It couldn't hurt."


	2. Sent To The Dungeon

Jack's ship landed on the planet. He checked his database. It said that he was on the planet Rinfaius, and the planet had life. He would have seriously doubted his database if it said there was no life, as he had used his binoculars to survey to surrounding landscape. To the north he spotted a large city only a kilometer away. In the other directions there was forest.

"I suppose the White Guardian would want me to go towards that city, if that task he wrote said to, 'Go towards the city and stop the impending disaster,'" he thought aloud, "I don't see any other cities. Well, I better start walking."

After a while of uneventful walking, Jack arrived at the city. Around the city were towers with guards on top of them.

"I suppose I can just go into the city. They look friendly enough," Jack thought. So, he did.

"Stop right there! Do you have identification papers? We scanned your body; there don't seem to be any," one guard on top of the tower to the right of Jack called.

Jack looked up, trying to pinpoint where the sound came from.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, you. Where are they?"

"What?"

" _Your identification papers_ ," the guard was starting to get annoyed.

"For a city this big, you guys have to check every single person's ID? I mean, surely that is inefficient and quite tedious," Jack was getting slightly anxious, especially from seeing the powerful-looking guns the guards were holding.

"I assure you, I don't know what you're talking about," as he said this, the guards rushed down the steps to the ground. Then, they started advancing on Jack, who was slowly backing away.

"You better come with us, ruffian. Thinking of starting a riot, maybe a bit of chaos? Come on," the guards forcefully grabbed Jack and pulled him along against his will to a nearby building, a small wooden shack.

"Don't try to struggle, or there will be plenty of pain in store for you," the guard said menacingly. Jack co-operated after that.

When they got to the shack and opened the rotting and broken door, they brought him to a hard metal chair and sat him down. Across the small and modest room was a wooden desk with piles of papers all over the surface of it and the surrounding floor. Behind it was a large leather chair with a high back. The chair suddenly spun around. A man was sitting in it, with a black cloak and hood covering his body. He was sitting in a slumped position. Then, he spoke.

"What is this _thing_ doing here? I am very busy, and I do not wish to be interrupted unless it is necessary."

"He did not have an ID and appeared to be sneaking in," the guards replied.

"Well, let me introduce myself. You, however, will not. You seem to be of no importance. I am known as the Director. I rule this place. And now, enough of that. Get this _thing_ out of my sight. How about the dungeon?"

After being thrown into a small and cold cell, Jack took in his surroundings. Not much. There was just a long row of cells. However, directly across from him, a man in a patchwork coat of all the different colors of the rainbow was furiously attempting to pick the lock on his own cell door.


	3. The Plan

"Who are you?" Jack asked to the man in the multicolored coat.

"I was beginning to think the same question," the man mumbled, through jabs at the lock of his cell door with a hair pin, "Tell me first. Who are _you_?"

"Jack, cargo pilot," Jack was startled at the man's arrogance in the way he talked.

"Hmm. Interesting. Well, I'm the Doctor. Anyway, why are you here?"

"I was sent by this strange man on a mission to stop certain events from happening, which are linked to this other person's evil plan. Can't remember his name. I remember he guards something."

"What did you just say? Hmm… Guard, guardian… Wait a second!" The Doctor's face suddenly turned very serious. "You don't mean _Black Guardian_ , do you?"

"Yes, that's it! The Black Guardian! And the person who sent me was the White Guardian!"

Jack suddenly became suspicious of the multicolored coat-wearing man. "Wait a moment, how did you know that?"

"I've met them both once or twice a while back. You know, it really gets hard to keep track of all these things. I'll explain later."

"How are we going to get out of here, Doctor? It's rather chilly in here," Jack shivered.

"Don't worry. I've almost got it," with a grunt and a twist of the arm, the Doctor finally managed to pick his lock and set himself free. The Doctor then proceeded to step out of his cell and stride over to Jack's cell. "Alright, now you."

The Doctor picked the lock on the door of Jack's cell and soon managed to set him free. The Doctor then opened the cell door and gestured for Jack to step out.

"We need to see if we can contact any citizens and ask them about what's going on," Jack said as the pair walked briskly, "By the way, you never did tell me how you got here. Were you traveling with someone, or is it just you?"

"Well, Jack, I was traveling with someone named Mrs. Constance Clarke. I'm traveling alone for the moment, but I am going to come back for her again in a while. My ship actually crashed here. It often does."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shack where Jack met the Director, a plan was unfolding. In front of the Director were five guards, all dressed in black uniforms.

The Director spoke menacingly, "I want you to sound an announcement for all citizens to report to the top floor of the Hundred-Floor tower in fifteen minutes. Patrol the streets. Anyone who is in the streets or somewhere else that is not the tower after those fifteen minutes shall be killed. I will explain what is to transpire in the tower later. Those are your orders. Go! Sound the announcement!"

The guards turned left and marched out of the shack in a flawless single file line.

As the Doctor and Jack emerged above ground out of the tunnel leading from the jail into a busy street, they suddenly heard an announcement coming from some hidden loudspeaker.

" _Attention all citizens. Attention all citizens. Please report to the Hundred-Floor tower in the next fifteen minutes. Anyone who does not obey will be terminated. Attention all citizens. Attention all citizens. Please report to the Hundred-Floor tower in the next fifteen minutes. Anyone who does not obey will be terminated."_

The Doctor and Jack stopped cold.

"Oh dear, Jack. Oh dear. Almost like a curfew, but during the day. I believe we are in for a rather large problem. Killing is never good and it always means something rather nasty is happening. Come on, Jack. We _have_ to talk to some people and find out what's going on before it is too late."

"Okay, Doctor. But, how do we know about any other laws they might have? What if we get in trouble with those guards back there?"

"Don't worry, Jack. Laws are not important right now. A great many lives are at stake."


	4. A Meeting

"Well," said the Doctor, "I suppose we should enter that tower. Maybe we can talk to some people there. If we do that, and we learn what's happening, maybe we can stop more of these threats of death from happening. Still, I only hope no one gets killed once these fifteen minutes are up."

As they walked, Jack asked, "Who was that 'Director' guy?"

"I'm still not completely sure myself. We met before on a human colony on a planet with acid lakes and with acid rain happening naturally. It was quite dangerous, now that I think about it."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Director got up from his chair and pushed a button on his desk. A trapdoor opening in the floor suddenly came into view. It was large enough to have stairs linking down from the top, which it had. The Director walked down the stairs to a well-lit room. No more was the wooden walls of the shack. This sort of basement had walls of shiny metal. A table was in the center of the room. The room itself was circular. A hologram popped up from the middle of the table right in front of the Director.

It was the Black Guardian.

"Have you shown the citizens the device yet?" the Guardian said menacingly.

"In only ten minutes, all citizens will be in the same place where they will be shown the invention. Any stragglers will be killed." the Director replied calmly.

The Black Guardian laughed evilly.

"Good," he said with satisfaction, "Very good. Now go, servant. You don't want to keep the citizens waiting, do you?"

"Of course not. I shall go and perform the tasks given to me by you."

The Black Guardian laughed evilly once more, and as he was doing so, the hologram disappeared with a zap.

* * *

The Doctor and Jack walked through the main doors of the skyscraper.

"Not a moment too soon. I estimate about two minutes left until those guards would have shot us."

Right on cue, an announcement ran throughout the city. _Two minutes left until termination. Please report to the top floor of the Hundred-Floor tower._  
 _ _Two minutes left until termination. Please report to the top floor of the Hundred-Floor tower.__

"It seems you're right, Doctor. Well, how are we going to get to the top floor?"

The Doctor pointed to a set of teleportation pods. The city was mostly empty by this point, as the citizens had all scurried to the top floor of the tower. As the Doctor and Jack didn't rush as fast as the citizens did, by the time they got to the tower, the teleportation pods were empty. Almost all the citizens were on the top floor.

"Teleportation pods, Doctor?"

"Yes. By the looks of them, at least. Let's go! Quickly!"

They hurried into the pods, and they automatically (they were preset just for those fifteen minutes) were beamed up to the top floor. The top floor was absolutely filled with people.

"Oh dear," said the Doctor.


	5. The Invention

Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd. On one side of the large room was a stage. A man was standing on it, making him slightly above the ground. The Doctor and Jack tried to get closer to the stage. They were on the other side of the room, and many people were blocking their vision. They stood on some chairs they found in order to see.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Truly, thank you for coming," the man announced, then mumbled, "Not that you had a choice." He then resumed speaking at a louder volume. "First of all, do not worry if you don't see your family member or members. They may have been teleported to another floor, where they can view this on viewing systems located throughout the building. Second, you may be wondering why we have summoned you all. I shall tell you." At this the man gesticulated to two men behind him. "Boys, bring it out!"

They rolled out something draped in a huge red velvet cloth. The man walked to it and pulled off the cloth, revealing a huge ray, almost like a giant ray gun. "This!" The crowd oohed and aahed. "We have toiled in the workshop and have finally perfected it. Anyone we shoot this ray at will undergo immense feelings of joy and happiness. It is perfectly harmless, we assure you. Would anyone like to volunteer and give it a go?"

The crowd rushed at the ray.

"Me, me choose me!"

"I tell you, I would be perfect for a demonstration!"

"Pick me!"

The man pointed at a woman towards the right of the crowd.

"You there, would you like to test out the invention?"

"Of course!" the woman ran up onto the stage.

"What is your name, Madame?" the man asked.

"Emilia."

"What a charming name! Alright, please step right there, onto that dot we painted onto the floor." He pointed to a red dot on the floor of the stage.

"Now, please, stay calm. We shall be readying the machine now."

He gestured to his assistants to fire the ray. They did so, and the woman was enveloped in a blue light coming from the ray.

Meanwhile, the Doctor's levels of worriment became even higher. "Jack, I have a feeling this could become very bad."

"I- I can't explain it, but I just feel so happy!" Emilia sighed with contentment. After two minutes, the ray shut off. The woman thanked the man, but as she was heading back to the crowd, she stumbled and fell.

The crowd gasped. They tried to get closer to examine what happened, but the man's assistants blocked the way.

"Do not be worried, citizens. Everything will be taken care of. Move back and give us space to help her."

"What should we do?" Jack asked.

"Just stay here. We need to make sure Emilia is alright," the Doctor replied, a hint of nervousness in his voice. He now knew what sort of bad thing Jack was being sent to stop.

* * *

Meanwhile, anyone who was outside after the fifteen minutes was in trouble. Guards patrolled the streets, looking for stragglers. One guard found someone running away from the city.

"You there! It has been past the fifteen minute time limit! You are not in the designated building. Your life must be terminated," the guard shouted.

"You wish. You'll never catch me! I am leaving this city, and I'm never going back!" the citizen returned.

Unceremoniously, the guard fired his weapon at the citizen. The citizen collapsed, dead. However, not before laughing maniacally and proclaiming a message of victory.

"You might be able to control the living, but I am about to die. And there is nothing you can do about it!"

This happened again and again, but soon, things changed. There was a rebellion against the guards, and by that point, the Doctor and Jack were right in the middle of it.


	6. Guards And Rebels

The Doctor and Jack were going to go check on the woman, but there were too many people in the way. The Doctor decided to go outside of the building with Jack to see if anyone outside that was hurt could be helped. As the teleportation pods delivered them to the lowest floor, the Doctor hoped that there would actually be anyone to help.

However, when they arrived, they were horrified to discover that dead bodies were everywhere.

The Doctor and Jack walked down the streets of the city. Suddenly, a group of guards marched towards them from around a corner of a building.

"Halt! What are you doing here?" the leader of the group barked at them.

"There was an emergency at the top floor where we were summoned. Someone has died. They told the crowd to stay back, and we thought it would be good to make sure no one outside was hurt from your curfew," the Doctor called back.

"Do you not know that the curfew is still in place?" the guards slowly advanced on the Doctor and Jack.

"Ahhh, no. Umm- It seems there is no one to help. I think we will be going back now."

"I don't think you will. Guards, terminate their lives." The guards advanced quickly at the two, while firing their laser weapons.

"Run, Jack. RUN!" The Doctor and Jack ran down the street and then turned around the corner of a building with large glass windows.

When they turned the corner, they ran right into a group of ten people dressed in worn-out clothes that were each holding a weapon of some sort. Some had swords, while others had spears or other weapons, but no guns. They looked like rebels from the way they were dressed. A woman whispered loudly to them, as if knowing what their predicament was.

"Quickly, in here!" The woman gestured them into the building with glass windows. The group followed. Inside was a shop counter, which the group hid behind. The Doctor and Jack did likewise. Everyone was completely silent.

The guards marched up to the building.

"We know you're in there. Come out from your hiding places with your hands up, or we will fire."

The woman ushered everyone down a trapdoor opening behind them. Once they were down, she interrogated them.

"Why are you here? You come to join us?" the woman asked suspiciously.

"Not exactly, but-" the Doctor was cut off. Meanwhile, the rebels picked up guns hung up on the walls.

"LIAR!" she slapped the Doctor across the face hard.

"I believe that's all we need to know. Restrain them," she pointed to the Doctor and Jack. Four members of the group walked up to the two and pin their arms behind their backs.

"Ready," the woman commanded. The rebels raised their guns.

"Wait a minute, what? What are you doing?" Jack was startled.

"Why don't you ask Rainbow Coat here? He knows," she smirked.

"Jack, I believe they're going to kill us."

"Correct," she laughed, then commanded the rebels. "Take aim."

"WAIT!" the Doctor yelled.

"FIRE!"


	7. Back To The Dungeon

The rebels fired. The Doctor and Jack braced themselves. Here it came…

Nothing happened. No bullets, no lasers, nothing. The leader walked up to them.

"Oh, so you survived?"

She turned around to the rebels.

"YOU FORGOT TO LOAD THE GUNS? YOU IMBECILES!" she yelled. "Take them to the jail. We shall finish them off later."

"Why are we trying to kill them anyway? They haven't done anything!" one rebel questioned.

"You know, I rather think he's right," the Doctor added.

"We don't want them spoiling OUR SECRETS!" she shouted angrily. "I ask you again, put them in the containment cells. OTHERWISE, YOU CAN GO IN THERE YOURSELVES!"

"Yes, Leader 658."

"Is that your name, '658'?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. Anything wrong with that?"

"Some of them don't even have names," he whispered to a silent Jack.

"What about that Emilia person?" Jack whispered back.

"I don't know."

Suddenly, they were marched into holding cells at the end of a large underground hallway. They were put into cells that were very far away from each other.

* * *

"Just like before," Jack muttered to himself as he paced the cell. At the back of the cell was a tunnel. It would be a squeeze, but if Jack wanted to, he could go through and see what was on the other side.

Soon, he decided it would be the only way to escape. Maybe he could free the Doctor. He couldn't really afford not to. Should he stay, he would eventually be let out to be killed. He got on his hands and knees and crawled through the tunnel. On the other end was a small and dimly lit room, but the light was enough to see clearly.

In the corner of the room was something that made a shiver go down his spine.


	8. Emilia

**Author's Note: It may get a bit disturbing here, but hopefully not too much. I would appreciate if you would review this chapter and tell me your opinion on it.**

* * *

Here's what Jack saw. In the corner of the dimly lit room was a corpse. It was shriveled and its skin was mottled with gashes everywhere. Dried blood surrounded these gashes.

"Hello? Is- is any- anybody here?" Jack called nervously. He was put off by the gruesome sight, and rightly so.

The corpse spoke. "Help me… help… me…" it mumbled weakly. It sounded like a woman.

Jack almost jumped back in fright.

"How exactly can I help you?" he said as he inched closer to the person, who was not a corpse like he previously thought. The person was alive, but only just.

"What- what is your name?"

"Em- Emil- Emilia," she said weakly. She was going to die soon if Jack didn't help her.

"But that's impossible! You- you were killed as the test subject for that ray!"

"No. It was merely an injury. They took me away to a 'hospital'. It wasn't really. Just a prison. I escaped and hid here. My food supply and water supply ran out. Soon my skin started looking like what you see now. I started noticing open gashes all across my body. In knew it wasn't because of the shortage of food or water. It was the ray. 'Perfectly safe!' they said. I wanted to be adventurous for a change, and look what I got."

"Don't worry, Emilia. I'll help you. Just like you said."

"You must stop them from making others who try the ray into monsters like me!"

"You're not a monster, Emilia. Don't worry. We will help. We'll- we'll cure you!"

"Thank you. Please, don't be disgusted by me. I won't blame you if you are. But please, help me up and get me to a certain building that I know could possibly help me. Quickly, or I may die on the way."

* * *

Jack took Emilia to a building (another futuristic-looking skyscraper) where others took her into it via a transport machine.

He hoped she would be okay. But now, he had it stop the people behind the ray that caused temporary happiness, but horrible side effects. Were they intentional side effects?

Jack knew one thing. It was a race against happiness.


	9. Meanwhile In Other Places

Meanwhile, another meeting between the Director and the Black Guardian was taking place.

"The ray has been introduced to the population. Soon all of our enemies will be obliterated," the Director said to the hologram.

"Good. Very good. You have served me well," the Guardian said, pleased. "Be very careful. Someone is going to try and stop you, and by extension, us. You'll know who this person is when you see him. I want YOU TO KILL HIM AND COMPLETELY OBLITERATE HIM, TOO!" he yelled, changing his tone of voice almost instantly.

"Yes. Of course. I shall do just that," the Director said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

* * *

"Let me out!" the Doctor pleaded to a guard who was in front of his cell.

"Sorry, my leader has commanded that I make sure you stay here until the time comes," the guard replied calmly.

"Can't I at least talk to her? And where's Jack?"

"I have not been provided with that information. However, I may be able to obtain for you an audience with my leader."

"That would be fine." The Doctor stood up from the dirty floor of the cell. "What's your name, anyway?"

"349. Why?"

"It's just, why don't you have a real name? Why just a number?"

"It was what I was given at birth. What do you mean by 'real name'? I think it's perfectly fine."

The Doctor sighed. "Really? What about people that do have names?" He correctly himself. "I mean, names with letters."

"Only those who were not born on this planet have those _odd_ names. I actually feel a bit sorry for them, not having a name like mine."

 _That explains 'Emilia',_ the Doctor thought.

* * *

Soon, the leader walked over to the Doctor's cell.

"What do you want, scum?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm on your side. I have met the Director before. He is completely and absolutely evil. Why don't you let me out, and then we can figure out a way to stop him," the Doctor suggested.

"How do I know we can trust you?" Leader 658 asked.

"If I try any funny business, you can shoot me," the Doctor answered.

"Very well." 349 opened the cell door. After the Doctor stepped out, he told them his plan.

"Okay, here's what we should do..."

* * *

Jack ran up to an elderly woman walking down the street.

"Could you tell me where the headquarters of the Director is?"

"Right down there," she pointed to the wooden shack that Jack had been in before.

"No, the _big_ headquarters."

"Well then, over that way," she pointed to a huge skyscraper, taller than any of the others surrounding it.

"Thanks!" Jack ran over to it. It was a short distance. Unfortunately, guards were guarding the entrance.


	10. The Silver Hallways

"Umm… excuse me, is it possible that I could enter this building?" Jack asked the guards.

He wanted to sneak into the building to stop them from using the ray. He didn't really have a plan. Sabotage it, maybe? All he knew was that after he did it, he needed to free the Doctor.

"You work here?" said the guard to the left of the entrance, who was big and burly.

"Of course," he lied.

"You seem kind of suspicious… Oh, very well. ID card?"

"No. I left it in the building," Jack said as he walked past them, before they could protest.

Once inside after a few minutes, he scanned the hallways for a map or guide to the room that had the ray inside of it. However, there was an arrow painted onto the shiny metal walls; it was accompanied by the words, 'Technology Sectors'. Jack looked where it was pointing to: a long flight of stairs leading underground.

 _Those seem like my best bet,_ he thought. He walked down the steps quickly.

Guards patrolled the hallways, which were also a shiny, silvery metal.

Suddenly, one of them spotted Jack and pointed him out to the others.

"Hey, there's that suspicious intruder we were warned about! No uniform, no badges, nothing! Get him!"

The guards chased after Jack.

 _I keep on feeling a sense of déjà vu, with this being chased around by guards and being put into jails,_ he thought as he ran for his life. The guards shot lasers from their weapons behind him.

Jack ducked around a corner. The guards ran past Jack, not noticing him. He stopped to examine the area around him. Tacked on the walls were pictures and diagrams of a machine… it was the ray!

He stopped to exam one of the pictures when suddenly,

"Stop! You may have gotten away once, but not this time." Jack turned around. The guards stood behind him, their weapons ready to fire.


	11. The Final Battle

"STOP!" the Doctor yelled. The Doctor and the rebels ran right up to the guards. They were about to shoot Jack!

The guards turned around to face the new intruders. Before they could shoot, the rebels raised their weapons, ready to kill if they saw any movement.

"Don't hurt them," the Doctor reminded the rebels, "Now, guards, just drop your weapons and everything will be okay."

The guards let their weapons clatter to the ground.

The rebels walked forward towards the guards and restrained them.

"I think they'll enjoy some time in a jail, don't you think, Doctor?" Leader 658 asked.

"No. Just lock them in that room." The Doctor pointed to a large empty storage closet.

The guards were locked in the storage closet quickly.

"Doctor, it has been an honor, but we must leave." Leader 658 extended her hand.

"Why?"

"As you know, many have been wounded by going to this place. We must tend to them, which cannot be done in a warzone-like hallway. Goodbye." She extended her hand once more. The Doctor shook it. "You're a Doctor, you understand," she called as the rebels headed back the way they came.

"Indeed, I do."

"Doctor, I think the ray is in that room over there!" Jack pointed to a room across the hall. "We need to destroy it!"

"Hmm?" The Doctor was distracted by watching the rebels leave. "Oh, yes."

The two headed into the room Jack pointed out.

A familiar voice startled them.

"Ahh, Doctor. What a pleasure to see you again! Or rather, displeasure." It was the Director.

Yes, the room had the ray. The walls were white plastic, unlike the hallways, which were metal. Sitting in a matching white plastic chair was the Director. Two guards stood behind him.

"The Director. You know, I knew you were someone I had met before from the first time we met on this planet. Everything about you. I just couldn't remember who you were. That is, until I noticed some of the technology felt like your craftsmanship."

"Last time we met, Doctor, on that disgusting planet of Acid, I told you I'd come back. As you can see, I am not one to break my promises. Guards, seize them."

The Doctor and Jack tried to escape the way they came, but the door was now locked.

The guards did as they were told.

"Now, Doctor, you can see what my ray can do!" He pushed a button on his chair. A hidden door slid open. More people, damaged by the ray like Emilia, shuffled out as if they were zombies.

"What have you done!?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"You see, Doctor, I may have given them their dose of happiness, but nothing is ever free. Now they are my servants in return. Why have my guards kill you when a creation of science can? I know how much you love science, Doctor," the Director cackled evilly. "KILL THEM!"

The "zombies" shuffled towards the Doctor, Jack, and the two guards. Quickly, the Doctor pulled out his sonic lance and turned it on, holding it behind his back.

They attacked the guards, but not the Doctor and Jack. Once the guards were dead, they stood motionless in front of them.

The Doctor suddenly pointed the sonic lance at the Director.

The "zombies" turned towards the Director and surrounded him, attacking him. The Doctor and Jack were still backed up against the wall, and couldn't see the Director after he had been surrounded. After they were done, they stepped away from the Director's chair. The Director was gone.

The "zombies" fell to the ground, dead. The Doctor sighed sadly, then opened the door with the sonic lance and led Jack to safety, but not before destroying the ray, once and for all.


	12. Epilogue

The Doctor just disappeared after that.

Jack watched the TARDIS dematerialize. He would never completely understand how it worked.

Soon, Jack walked back out of the city to his own ship. As he walked, he thought about what might happen now that the Director was literally _gone_. He was pretty sure he had stopped that "bad thing" from happening. The one thing he didn't think about was checking on Emilia. As a result, he never saw her again for a long time. But, it's a small universe, and their paths were bound to cross again.

What he didn't know: The Black Guardian had been present all along and was now very angry that his agent had been defeated.

 _Only two more missions left,_ he thought, as he sat down in his pilot seat. This time, it felt different than when he was piloting cargo.

 _I wonder where I'm going to next?_

To be sure, he was going somewhere _very interesting_ , to say the least.

 **THE END**

 **To be continued…**


End file.
